memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Voyager (NCC-1704 Kelvin Timeline)
| status = Active (2271) | yard = Tranquility Base | laid = 2261 | launched = 2264 | comm = 2264 | decomm = | length = | beam = | draft = | decks = 31 | prop = | speed = | crew = | armament = 12 phaser banks (double emitter), photon torpedoes | defenses = Deflector shields | shuttle = | image2 = | image3 = | image4 = }} The USS Voyager (NCC-1704) was a 23rd century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. Launched in 2264 under the command of Captain Kathryn Jemison. In 2266, Voyager became the second starship assigned by the Federation to undergo a five-year exploration mission of uncharted deep space. Service History Construction Voyager was constructed at Tranquility Base, Luna in 2261. It was made to launch with its maiden voyage in 2264. Vice Admiral Mark Hudson was the commanding officer of the construction. It only took a year to complete the hull, the ship was then moved to the San Francisco Fleet Yards where it took another two years to complete its interior. Once it was complete in 2264 and all the systems were working, it was towed to Starbase 1 for supply when its first mission was brought foward. Maiden voyage The ship's planned maiden voyage, under the command of Captain Kathryn Jemison, was brought forward when the ship was hosting a cadet training cruise. As a result, Voyager, having just been launched from drydock, was crewed primarily by Starfleet cadets. Meanwhile, the Kazon, Jal Dukar and his followers had captured the USS Valiant and launched an attack on a Starfleet outpost near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Voyager was tasked to investigate and headed for the outpost, but was encountered by Valiant, now under the command of Dukar. A brief engagement resulted in Voyager taking heavy damage with cadet and crew deaths. Voyager launched a rescue mission to search for survivors aboard the damaged station, and then the nearby planet where the Valiant's crew was marooned. Despite the lost of two members of the away team, Voyager recovered the Valiant's crew along with the station's engineer, Kaylah, and Tessa, a prisoner of the Kazons. Jemison and the crew learned from former captive Tessa that she and the Kazons were from the Delta Quadrant. Despite commander Tuvek's objection, Jemison intended to stop Dukar and set the Voyager on a course to intercept the Valiant and the Kazon ship before they reached Starbase 1. Jemison was able to lure Dukar away from Starbase 1 by pretending to offer him the Voyager. Once both Valiant and the Dukar's carrier dropped out of warp, Jemison and an team were able to beam aboard Valiant and retake the ship. However, Jetta Sage had set the Valiant's warp core to self-destruct. Unable to stop the auto-destruct, Jemison had the warp core beamed aboard Dukar's carrier. Voyager, with Valiant in tow, was able get to safe distance before the warp core breached, destroying the Kazon ship and killing Dukar and his followers. Following the successful mission of Voyager, Jemison was awarded for her defeat of Dukar. Voyager and her crew then set out on their next mission. (Star Trek Voyager) Pionar In 2265, Voyager was sent to survey the planet Pionar and its inhabitants. Jemison parked the Voyager underwater, this ultimately forced Jemison to expose the ship to the natives in order to destroy their new survey drone, which had gone rogue and attacked the natives. After appearing to the natives, in violation of the Prime Directive, the Pionars drew a sketch of Voyager and began to worship the ship as their savior. Jemison was later condemned by her father, Admiral Jemison, for exposing her ship to the Pionars and stated he had to convince Starfleet Command not to demote her. Going after "Alice Porter" That evening, drones attacked Starfleet Headquarters to assassinate Admiral Marcus Bridger, but killed Jemison's father and several others instead. Voyager was launched from Starbase 1 with several other starships to Lidar, where Alice Porter was allegedly hiding. However, its departure was delayed because Bridger had Jemison stay behind to talk, which actually saved the ship after it arrived shortly after the fleet had been destroyed by a Borg sphere. The Voyager proved to be no match for the technologically-advanced Borg sphere. Fortunately, Voyager's torpedoes seem to have disabled the sphere. After leading away team onto the sphere, Jemison and a the team captured a drone named Eighteen, who tells Jemison that Porter is at the decommissioned Io Facility near Jupiter. After discovering Eighteen was a human scientist named Jane Larson, Eighteen revealed that she was part of a cyborg species called the Borg, who sought to take over the Federation through assimilation and Porter was their leader whom Bridger had taken. Porter arrives in a new ''Dreadnought''-class ship, Borg Type 02. She shed her human disguise to reveal she was the Borg Queen. The queen reveal she killed Admiral Bridger and attempted to assimilate the Voyager. But Voyager escaped and headed for Yorktown to warn the Federation. The Borg ship caught up with Voyager at warp and fired on it, halting it has it arrived just outside Yorktown. The Borg vessel prepared to assimilate Voyager when Eighteen hacked into the Borg ship's systems and deactivated its weapons. Jemison and Eighteen beamed aboard the Borg vessel to sabotage the ship. After planting explosives around the warp core, Jemison and Eighteen beam back to Voyager. Just than, the Borg ship fired on Voyager once more. However, the explosives detonated, destroying the Borg vessel. However, the damage inflicted by the Borg ship caused Voyager to hurtle toward Yorktown. But Seven was able to repair the warp core before Voyager crashed into to the station. (Star Trek Incursion) In 2266, following nearly a year of repairs, Voyager was rechristened and embarked on its five-year mission of uncharted deep space exploration. Theft of Voyager Soon after docking a Discovery, Voyager was ordered to traverse the Cypress Belt to rescue Dr. Ivo Warren's crew, allegedly stranded on Alpha Centar. Despite the navigational difficulties presented by the asteroid belt, the Voyager was equipped with the most advanced navigational sensors and emerged from asteroid belt in orbit of Alpha Centar, immediately becoming caught in a powerful tractor beam from the planet's surface. Voyager attempted to warp back to the asteroid belt, but was unable to break free of the tractor beam. Suddenly, the crew was then beamed to the planet's surface and taken prisoner. The ship was then boarded by Augments led by Malvrik, searching the ship for a secret cargo that contained Augment embryos and killing many Voyager crew members. Outnumbered and overpowered by the Augments, Jemison ordered the last of her crew to man their Kelvin pods and abandon ship. However, the Augments captured the pods after landing on the surface of Alpha Centar. Malvrik reported to their leader, Warren, that they had successfully commandeered the Voyager. With the crew scattered on Alpha Centar, Jemison and Soyuz located the source of the beam restraining the ship. The two accessed the facility, where Soyuz was able the computers to locate the rest of the crew. The two were then discovered by a few Augments and chases Jemison and Soyuz through the facility, ultimately cornering them at the tractor beam emitter. Jemison used a phaser to destabilize the emitter. As the emitter erupted, Jemison and Soyuz were able to use the distraction to escape. The destabilization of the emitter caused an explosion that destroyed the facility, killing the Augments. After the destruction of the facility, Voyager ''was released from the tractor beam, but remained under the Augments control. Warren and the Augments departed aboard ''Voyager for Starbase Discovery, where Warren hoped to attain the embryos. The Voyager crew, once reunited, repaired the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] to escape and chase Warren, and retrieve their ship. (Star Trek Warren) Engagement with Defiant After arriving at Discovery, Warren beamed aboard the starbase with Eighteen, whom was under his control, leaving Malvrik in command of Voyager. Shortly after arriving at Discovery, Jemison and company concluded the Defiant was outmatched by Voyager. To even the odds, Jemison was able to lure Voyager back into the asteroid belt where both ships' sensors and shields would be disrupted. Despite having the tactical advantage over the Defiant, Malvrik ultimately lost the battle due to his lack of strategic experience operating a starship. The Defiant was able to take advantage of this weakness by outmaneuvering Voyager. Kaylah and Wilson then beamed aboard Voyager and used the transporter to beam the Augments onto the Defiant and the crew back aboard Voyager. To prevent the Augments from using the Defiant, Jemison's crew then disabled Defiant by destroying much of its upper weapons and its port nacelle. Malvrik ultimately destroyed the Defiant, killing all the Augments, to avoid being captured. After Warren's defeat, Voyager was put in drydock at Discovery for repairs. Once the ship was completed, the crew continued their mission of exploration. (Star Trek Warren) Crew Command Division *Commanding Officer: **Kathryn Jemison (2264-) **Ivo Warren (2271) (brief) **Malvrik (2271) (brief) *First Officer **Tuvek (2264-) Engineering *Chief engineer: **McGregor (2264) **Kaylah (2264-) Medical *Chief medical officer: **Phillips (2264) **Anderson Thacker (2264-) Pilots *Helmsmen: **Skyla (2264) **Alex Tyson (2264-) Navigation *Navigator: **Pavel Soyuz (2264-) Communication *Communications officer: **Dawson (2264) **Jaesa Aurora (2264-) Sciences Division *Science officer: **Tuvek (2264-) Physical arrangement Bridge The main bridge was located on A deck of the primary hull. The command chair was located behind the helm and navigation consoles, and was flanked on all sides by stations controlling the vessel's functions. A large window augmented with computer displays served as a viewscreen, located at the fore of the bridge. The bridge also featured a turbolift along the aft-port wall and at least one airlock doorway to the ship's corridor. Piloting and navigation functions were carried out at the helm control, located in the center of the bridge. This console consisted of three main section: navigation and ops station and primary tactical control. Behind and flanking the captain's chair were two forward-facing workstations for junior science officer (port) and junior communication officer (starboard), supplemented by free-standing data screens. The senior science officer's and comm officer's stations were located along the starboard back wall. Numerous other stations occupied the walls of the bridge as well, generally populated by engineering division crew members to starboard and science division crew members to port. The bridge also featured a turbolift along the aft-port wall and at least one airlock doorway to the ship's corridors. All operations on the bridge and elsewhere on the ship were performed on touch-screen consoles and displays. The ship's primary computer core was capable of being linked to cybernetic personnel for analysis. Engineering Main engineering was aesthetically bare-bones. The entire section was occupied by and controlled machinery required to keep the ship operating. Pipes, conduits, and tanks typically occupied the floor while catwalks the space overhead. Unlike the original warp core design, which consisted of multiple dilithium crystal chambers, Voyager featured a single warp core unit. Med bay The medical facility was known as the "med bay" and was located within the saucer section of the ship. The med bay was characterized by a blue and orange color scheme and feactured a lab area and numerous biobeds able to accommodate more than a dozen patients. The med bay was accessible from both a standard corridor and a direct turbolift. Armory The was at least one armory located on board the ship, accessible from a standard corridor. This area provided acess to numerous phasers and phaser rifles of various configurations, attached to the bulkhead for access by security personnel. Brig A large brig was located aboard the ship. An open, circular section accessible by two corridors, the brig featured at least two cells protected by transparent aluminum. Two guard stations were positioned at slightly sunken computer consoles located at the center of the compartment. The cells themselves were characterized by two benches on either side, but little else in the way of accommodations. Archive vault The archive vault was a section devoted to the storage and study of artifacts. This area was distinguished by curved bulkheads with numerous slots and shelves for storage. A computer station was located in the center of the section for scanning and cataloging of items before they were securely stowed. Category:Starships (alternate reality) Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships